Calcium phosphate cements hold great promise for use as structural materials in the orthopedic and dental fields. Such cements are typically prepared by combining a dry component(s) and a liquid to form a flowable paste-like material that is subsequently capable of setting into a solid calcium phosphate product. Materials that set into solid calcium phosphate mineral products are of particular interest as such products can closely resemble the mineral phase of natural bone and are susceptible to remodeling, making such products extremely attractive for use in orthopedics and related fields.
While a large number of different calcium phosphate cement formulations have been developed, there is a continued need for the development of yet more advanced formulations.
Relevant Literature
U.S. patents of interest include: U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,719,993; 6,375,935; 6,139,578; 6,027,742; 6,005,162; 5,997,624; 5,976,234; 5,968,253; 5,962,028; 5,954,867; 5,900,254; 5,697,981; 5,695,729; 5,679,294; 5,580,623; 5,545,254; 5,525,148; 5,281,265; 4,990,163; 4,497,075; 4,429,691; 4,161,511 and 4,160,012.